To See You Again
by Hime Amai Senju
Summary: Before Itachi killed his family, he had a lover. Now, they are both 20 and have not seen each other since that night. What would happen if they met again? Goes along with Naruto Shinpudden. Characters are not occ, at least I hope. AerithxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fan fiction so apologies if it is not great, I am trying to do my best. Also, it doesn't really get to ItachixAerith right away, It might be a few chapters but the beginning is mostly about Hikaru. If you want to criticize me on how I don't make them act like themselves, please tell me and I will do my utmost best to make them better. Thanks and Enjoy:)

"Momma look! It likes me!" a giggly Hikaru said while petting a baby fox. Looking down at her 7 years old son, Aerith just smiled softly. He looks just like his father... "Come along, Hikaru. We need to bring back these herbs to the village's hospital soon."

"Okay but can we keep him?" Hikaru asked with pleading eyes.

"You know we can't sweetheart. His mother is probably looking for him. You wouldn't want her to be worried now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Goodbye Fenrir."

"You named him Fenrir?" Aerith looked confuse then laughed lightly. "Such a big name for such a small thing."But we really need to go, no time for dilly dallying Hikaru."

"Yes mother" Hikaru said while he held her hand then looked back and watched the fox's mother go to her cub.

* * *

"Shizune!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said while rushing into her office.

"There's been report about unknown ninjas lurking in the forest outside the village. We need scouts to go and survey them to see if they pose a threat."

"Yes ma'am! Right away."

"Oh, Shizune?

"Yes milady?"

"Could you get Kakashi to call Aerith?"

Shizune looked slightly confused but then realization came through and smiled. "Yes Lady Tsunade." She said walking out of the office.

Lady Tsunade sighed while looking at all the paper work she still had to do. 'That'll get them talking' she smirked.

* * *

Aerith was cleaning an empty hospital room when Kakashi appeared at the window.

"Oh! Kakashi, you gave me quite a fright! What can I do for you?"She asked curiously going back to work. 'We haven't talked in a while now but then again I have rejected him every time he wanted to go out. Probably just thought I was someone else' she thought sadly stopping for a moment.

"Sorry about that but Lady Tsunade needs you right away." Kakashi said while jumping inside the room. 'Just as beautiful and caring as always, helping out at the hospital. He sighed inwardly. 'How could he let her go? He didn't even know she was pregnant!'

"Alright. I'll be right there. Thank you for telling me." She said giving him a small smile. She was finishing putting on the new sheets on the bed when she realized he was still there. 'Don't make this aqward. Don't make this aqward'. "Hm? Did you need anything else?"

"Well if you don't mind I'll like to walk you there. I feel like we haven't seen each other in a long time." He said casually leaning against the wall near the window. He didn't want her to think he was too pushy...

Aerith looked up. 'He sounded like he just wants to be friends but I won't be a very good companion' "That sounds very nice Kakashi, but If Lady Tsunade needs me right away I better get there fast."She had a sympathetic look in her eyes but Kakashi understood. She was just about to leave the room when he said something she hadn't heard him say in a long time.

"Oh. Then maybe you'll care to join me for dinner tomorrow?" Yeah, so much for not being pushy.

Aerith turned and looked straight into his eye. She swore she _almost saw a_ pleading look flash through it. 'Maybe it's time to move on, plus this is his 40th attempt on getting me to go out with him. Why not?' She smiled. "I would like that."

Kakashi had a big smile under his masked and was now blushing. 'She said yes!' "Well I'll see you tomorrow at your place. 8 okay?"

"Right! See you then" she exclaimed while giving him a sweet smile. She was contemplating if she should hug him but decided against it and walking out the door waving goodbye.

* * *

Aerith was right about to knock on the Hokage's door but hesitated. She only called for Aerith if it was very important and secretive. The last time Aerith went to her office. She didn't see her son for 2 months, something she couldn't bear do again. Gathering all the courage and loyalty to her village, she knocked on the door and waited for the

"Come in"

She opened the door slowly and walked in. She saw The Fifth Hokage sitting at her desk with piles of scrolls and books that needed to be worked on. "You asked for me, Lady Tsunade?" Aerith said trying to sound cheerful. She walked to stand in front of her desk.

"Yes. I know you don't like being gone for long but this is the point of being in ANBU. I have a mission for you"

That was all Aerith needed to hear

* * *

It was starting to get dark in the forest and all you could hear was the occasional cricket and rustling of birds and late night crawlers going about. Then out of a bush, a young boy comes out with a basket of hidden treats. "Fenrir. Fenrir!" he whispered in a low, sweet voice. Then he came to the same place where he had been not long ago and saw the fore mention.

"Fenrir! I knew you'd be here boy. Look I got you some food!" He opened up the basket and took out the small package in side. He opened it up and set it on the ground. It was meat from his supper his mother had made just before she had left to who knows where saying she'll be back in a bit. He sighed. His mother would always go on these unexpected trips to places she didn't tell him. Saying it was just to visit old friends that were sick and that he couldn't come because he needed to train to be a great ninja.

"Looks like it's just me and you, boy" he sadly said as he sat down on a large rock. He was about take off his shoes when Fenrir's ears perked up and he sniffed the air.

"What is it Fenrir? Do you smell someone?" Hikaru was getting a bit frightened but then remember that he's going to be a ninja and needs to be brave. "We can take them on! Where are they boy? Go find them!" An excited Hikaru said.

Little did he know that there were 2 pairs of eyes looking down at him from on top of a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys think it's a good story. I really just like the pairing, Aerith is almost the same age as Itachi but in this story there both 20. This story takes place in Naruto shippuden and Naruto just barley came back from training. It's a little bit AerithxKakashi, I know he's like 10 years older than her.! It's written in 3rd person unless told otherwise. This chapter is really long! If you don't understand what's happening, just ask! Criticisms are welcomed! Sorry if it's a little bit ooc, I'm trying to make them act as they would and if there's some error Im also sorry! On to story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FF, just Hikaru!

Hikaru didn't know what to do. One moment Fenrir is growling up at a tree, the next he's gone. All of Hikaru's courage almost had gone with his little friend, but trying to be brave, he took out a shuriken and threw right at a 'branch'. He couldn't tell if it hit something because it was dark but he also didn't hear it. 'Maybe it was a squirrel..but fenrir wouldn't run away from something so much littler tan him…'

"Come out and show yourself!" Hikaru yelled trying to sound strong but there was a slight bit of nervousness in his voice. He looked all around the small clearing, only seeing the profile of the trees. It was already dark and he was getting a bit scared. This was a secret place only he and his mother knew about. It was very secluded being surrounded by thick trees and bushes. When you enter the small area, you see flowers all planted to complement each other and to the right were his mothers herbs and medicine plants. There was a small rock for one in the middle. Not so sure it's a secret anymore..

"Well well, Look at what we have here.?"

* * *

Two lone figures sat by a small campfire, not a single word were coming from either of them. One was larger than the other. He sat with his back to a tree, for a moment it would look like he was taking a nap. But he was concentrating, no doubt on hearing if there are any intruders. He donned a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. He had a shark- like appearance, with blue-grey skin and small, round white eyes. He had gills under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. His hair was blue and styled in the form of a shark fin.

His companion was also wearing the same black cloak. He sat crossed –legged in front of the fire with his eyes closed as well. He had onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back.

"Itachi," the shark like human, Kisame, said while opening his eyes. He had heard a voice somewhere not far away. From what he could tell, it was a young boy's voice. He seemed to be in trouble. He looked at his smaller partner, without words, asking if they should go investigate.

The black-haired, Itachi, ninja gave a short nod. They shadow jumped (not sure if that's what it's called) to where the voice came from and landed on a tree overlooking the clearing. Their assumption was correct. It was a little boy, not older than 8, and he seems to be in trouble. Two unknown ninjas cornered him, looking like they were going to attack. The boy was up against a tree with a kunai pointing towards them, looking scared but trying to be brave. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, wondering what a child would be doing out here in the dark . The boy had a kunai so he must know how to fight, they just sat in the tree watching.

'He looks just like Itachi, only younger and with different hair" Kisame thought suspiciously.

Hikaru held his ground. No way was he going to let these scump bag ninjas defeat him. Yeah, he was scared to death, but he couldn't back down. 'Must be from my father, though I wouldn't know' he thought.

"What do you w-want" he stuttered, ' So much for being 'strong' '

"We just want to play" a ninja with a mask covering half of his face with battle hungry eyes said. He took a step forward, but Hikaru thought he was going to attack so he threw the kunai in his hand. Unfortunately, the masked man dodged it easily.

Hikaru was in deep trouble. He had no more weapons, so he thought of the only thing that went against his pride.

He ran.

Kisame and Itachi seeing all this decided to follow the boy.

Hikaru ran in any direction in the woods, it being dark was an advantage and a disadvantage. The bad ninjas couldn't really see where he was going (they can hear him tho) but neither could he. He ran through bushes and trees that scraped his arms and cheeks. He ran until he tripped in front of a big oak tree. He turned on his back and scooted towards the tree, knowing they'll be there any minute and prepared for the worst. The odds of him outrunning outlaws were slim, and they eventually caught up to him.

"How could this happen!? I-I'm a soon-to-be-ninja and I all I do is run!" he muttered under his breath looking down. He was very upset and scared. ' I wish mother was here'

Itachi and Kisame were in the big oak tree, overlooking Hikaru and the other ninjas. " We can't just let them kill him. If he can't handle himself, I'm interfering, Plus, I'll like to fight them before they run off" Kisame whispered to Itachi. Itachi just stared intently at the boy. He looked somewhat familiar..

"You ran pretty fast little boy. Just not fast enough" the one with a scar going from his forehead to his chin said chuckling. " Your pathetic. You're never going to be a ninja. You're a weak cowardly boy who doesn't know how to stand up and accept his fate." He spat on Hikaru's face but he managed to cover his face with his left arm. "Useless piece of-."

" Don't you dare say another word." Hikaru hissed standing up with his eyes closed.

" How dare you interrupt and tell me what to do, you fuc-"

Hikaru opened his eyes to reveal his "Sharingan!" He used a Genjutsu attack on them, shocked and frighten, making them unconscious. He never used an attack like this before so he was tired and his left eye started to bleed a little. 'What did I just do?' Hikaru thought falling to the ground, fainting.

The two missing nin just watched everything happen in a blink of an eye. They were shocked and speechless.

'What? How can this be?!' Itachi thought, not knowing what to do or say. He was to stun to even move. Kisame was no better.

Itachi jumped down after getting out of his shocked state, but still bewildered at what just occurred not even 5 minutes ago. He started at the tired, little boy curled up in a ball on the floor, breathing heavily. Kisame came down right after Itachi did and didn't utter a word. Itachi crouched down so he can see the boy's face while moving away some hair that covered his face. 'He looks just like me and ..uh' Now Kisame spoke, "What are you going to do about him?" Kisame, being smart and putting 2 and 2 together, figured out this either might be one of Itachi's relative or his son. The ladder being most likely. He had heard Itachi did have a lover and killed her along with the rest of his clan.

"I don't know" was Itachi's reply. How could he when he just found out his one and only lover was pregnant and had his son! He obviously didn't want to leave him there so he made up his mind. Itachi picked up Hikaru carefully and gently, and carried him bridal-style. He had no other choice but to go to the leaf village, where he was most likely from, and leave him at the hospital. Though that would prove to be difficult with the village alerted knowing there were intruders, what else could he do?

"Take him to base" Kisame said flatly. He didn't think Leader would mind and besides, he wanted to know more about the young little boy besides being Itachi's son.

"Hmm." Itachi didn't think it was a good idea but it was better than the last.

"Right, let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! Hi, so if there are some past/present mistakes in the words, I'm sorry! It doesn't really effect the story though.. And if I should use a beta reader, then let me know:) Thanks to my first reviewer,you made me want to post another chapter.! Also I realize I didn't really describe Hikaru or Aerith. Aerith is wearing a sky blue and white stripped dress with white sandals with a pink strap(just look up Aerith Crisis Core and you'll see her outfit) Hikaru is wearing a simple, short-sleeved dark turquoise blue fitted shirt kimono (kinda like Haku,not meant to be tho ). He has a white crème scarf wrapped around his waist with and his shorts are black like his ninja sandals. He has a red ribbon loosely on his neck inside his shirt and on his left arm. He has white bandages on his upper right thigh where his weapon pouch is. Anymore descriptions will be described in the story: ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hikaru !

* * *

Itachi still stood in the small clearing, the moonlight allowing him to look at the younger version of himself in his arms. The boy looked like him except his eye shapes were his moms, the eye color being onyx. His hair was black with..light red highlights that was only visible due to the moon shining on him. 'That's odd..red hair?'

Hikaru looked exhausted, more likely his first time using the sharingan, and his left eye was still bleeding. They would have to make a new camp spot for the night before anything and really concentrate on the matter in the morning. Itachi had to clean the boy's blood and see if he had an injury. He was rarely caught off guard and this boy seemed to have done that to him. He should have foreseen she would be pregnant, but somehow that just didn't come to his mind. 'I need to stay calm. No more surprises.'

Kisame just finished up the low-life ninjas. Though they were unconscious, he surely didn't want to risk them coming for the boy again.

"We need to set up camp, and then head out in the morning." Itachi said while adjusting his son so he was on his back like piggy-back. Kisame looked at him with agreement and they started walking, hiding their chakra to avoid another mishappen.

"You didn't know you had a son" Kisame said as a statement rather than a question. Itachi didn't reply. "How old were you? Like 13, 14? That's a really young age; I'm surprise his mother kept him"

Hikaru stirred a little He was cold, obviously because it was 35 degrees outside and he was wearing shorts. 'If he wants to be a ninja, he's need to learn that things come up expectantly and he needs to be prepared for whatever' They soon found a spot to camp for the night

* * *

Earlier that Day

After the short briefing with Lady Tsunade, Aerith walked through the village to the market to buy food for supper. 'Now let's see, I want to make his favorite dish which is onigiri, which is really easy to make and fried fish. He doesn't really like meat so I'll get a little for me' She entered into the market thinking up different excuses for why she had to leave her son on such short notice. She had to leave tonight.

"Hello Aerith, nice bumping into you"

"Uh..Oh! Kurenai! Sorry I was thinking, what did you ask?"

Kurenai chuckled lightly, "It's alright, all I said was it nice bumping into you"

"You too! Cooking for you and Asuma?"

"No, just me this time" Kurenai smiled. "But we should hang out sometimes, maybe have a girls night?"

"That's sounds like a great idea. I'll call you when I have time, I have to make supper for Hikaru." Aerith said. 'Oh kami! I forgot about Kakashi'

"Alright, see you around. Say hi to Hikaru for me will you?"

Aerith nodded going back to her thoughts and buying her groceries. 'I should probably stop by his house.' She left the store and walked to Kakashi's apartment politely refusing the kind gentleman asking if she needs help carrying her bags. She noticed that his chakra was not there before she even came to view of the place. 'Probably training with Sakura and Naruto. It saved me time knowing he wasn't there but these bags aren't so heavy, so I guess my..um abilities can come in handy'

It took Aerith a while before she got home. She lived more on the outskirt of the village, in a ,well, big house. Being a single mother and in ANBU gives you perks. It does gets lonely at times, it being her and Hikaru and some maids. 'Hikaru never did get along with the other kids. He was always kind to them even when they are mean to him. Their parents don't like me because they think I'm a slut at 14 getting pregnant with someone I'm not married to. It'll be worse if they knew who his father is..' Aerith hasn't thought about him in a long time. She needed to get him off of her mind. She couldn't risk breaking down like in the old days. Hikaru never knew why his mother would just break down out of nowhere, but he understood that it must have been his father, so he just comforted her as best he can. Aerith would remember seeing Itachi kill, no murder his family and when he saw her, she..no she can't think about it.

Opening the front door skillfully with bags in her hands, she walked through the entry way and went to the kitchen. 'We really need to downside' Aerith smiled, remembering getting lost in the big house multiple times. She knew Hikaru was in his room playing with his toys, so Aerith had enough time to cook the food before he realizes she's here.

"Wow mom! My favorite! It's delicious," Hikaru exclaimed. His mom and him were sitting at their dining room table. He had heard her come in, but decided that he would play for a while longer, she wouldn't miss him much. He was having a good day. Most of the kids at the academy just ignored him and didn't make most of their snide remarks. Then when he went to train for a bit and feels stronger. But, mother only cooks my favorite food when shes..

"When are you leaving," He said with sadness in his voice. He put his halfly aten onigiri and looked at his mom.

That caught her by surprise. She also put down her fork , she had already planned on what she was going to tell him but she didn't think he'd catch on that quickly 'smart kid'. "Hikaru, you're too smart for me" she slightly giggled, "Lady Tsunade gave me news today that one of my dearest friend in Sunagakure is ill and needs my medical help. You understand don't you Hikaru?"

"Yes mom, but why can't I come with you!"

"Hikaru, you need to stay here and train to be a great ninja just like your..f-father. Excuse me. I need you to stay here to be safe."

"But mom!"

"I know, I know. You don't want me to leave but-"

"I don't want to be left alone" Hikaru lowered his head so his mother won't see his eyes watering. "I'm scared you're never going to come back and that you're going to leave me just like dad" This time Hikaru let his mother see that he was crying.

Aerith quickly went to her precious son and picked him up from his chair, embracing him lovingly. " Oh Hikaru! I will never leave you alone! You are the only one in the world that I love the most. I won't ever do that to you." Aerith couldn't hold it in. She too started crying. "I love you Hikaru. With my whole heart, don't you ever forget that."

Hikaru just nodded his head, clutching mother tighter than before. "Then..don't le.,eave" he said in between sobs.

Aerith bended over to be Hikaru's hight at 4'5. She lightly but firmly looked at his tear-strained face. " Hikaru. I need you to be strong. I have to go and I promise I will be back. Just Like I always do." ' You'd think he's be used to me leaving, but I get this time it just got to him that his mother may never come back.

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay with Lady Tsunade or Naruto for the time being."

"Grandma is always cranky, I think Naruto! Maybe he can help me train. Oh! I would also like to hang with Kakashi!"

Aerith almost forgot about him. He and Hikaru are like father and son..er weird. "Of course! I'll make sure to call Naruto and ask him okay?"

"Okay. I love you mommy"

Aerith was already on her mission to check around the village and assassinate who ever was there. She had her ANBU black ops uniform on with her cat like mask. She also had a black hooded cloak to keep her hidden. She takes of her ribbon and ties her hair in a bun with her only one of her bangs out. She was just finished with checking the Forest of Death was headed to the forest outside of the village when she heard another ANBU go by her side.

"Lumi, Captain has news for you, it's important." He said through his bird mask.

"Okay, any details"

"It's about Hikaru" he stated concerningly. " Come, this way"

Aerith couldn't think. 'My s-son. whaat?' Kage, the ANBU with her, and their team captain are the only people in ANBU that know who she is and about her son. Other people are Naruto and the hokage. Not even Kakashi knew she was in ANBU. Speaking of Kakashi, he came into view with her captain by his side. They stopped by the river that went through the forest and stood in front of them beside the water.

"Lumi and Tenji (codename) here are my best at locating and being fast in the group. Tell them their new mission for now." Captain said to Kakashi using their codename.

"Somewhere between 6-7 pm Hikaru Gainsborough , son of Aerith Gainsborough, went missing when he should have been at Naruto Uzamaki's house. I came to visit them but Naruto had stated that he has not seen the boy at all. I went to his mom's house and found that he left his packed bag on the kitchen counter-top. it seemed he had packed a food basket and planned on going somewhere since his weapon pouch was not at his house. You need to find him quick, Lady Tsunade had already sent a messenger bird to his mother and she should be back soon. I will join you as soon as she comes back. That is all."

Aerith was glad she had a mask on or they would see her eyes flaring with sadness, determination, and confusion. So many thoughts went through her head. ' What if he got hurt? Or what is he went back to that wolf fox and went to feed him? What if those enemy nin found him? What would they do to a little boy in the woods at night? He must be in trouble since it's already 10. What if _he_ never comes back' Aerith gave a short nod and quickly left determined to find her son. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong.

They looked for a couple of hours, still no sign of Hikaru. She went to every place she knew and even went back to her garden. While she was there she found his kunai and a basket with slightly rotten meat in it. 'Oh now, he was attacked.'

She couldn't even feel his chakra.

* * *

Hikaru woke up from his slumber. He didn't know where he was or what time it was, though judging my the sun rising in the distance, it must be around 5 in the morning. He was lying on his side with a type of clothing covering him. It did offer him some comfort knowing someone was caring for him. His vision from his left was slightly blurring but he could see fine. He sat up straight, but then got a minor headache. 'Oi! My head! ugh where am I?' he saw a small already died fire pit but no one around him. All he saw were trees. Using his strength he got from sleeping he stood up, dropping the cloak, and stretched. He looked at the ground trying to find his pouch when he notice the emblem on the cloak. "Akatsuki" he whispered unbelieving his eyes. He rubbed both his eyes to see if it was true and it was. ' What do they want from me? Why did the cover me with their cloak, were they the one who sent those attackers?'

"Well, looks like your awake now,"

Hikaru spun around to see a fish man not far in front of him leaning against a tree.'This one has his cloak on' He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He was to scared and shocked to say anything. 'Not again!'

He chuckled. "You scared? Figures you probably know who I am already. Smart."

" Hoshigaki Kisame" Hikaru said not knowingly. He read about him in the dingo book his mom had secretly that it just popped in his head.

"And you know my name? Impressive. Now, though, what's yours?"

"What do you want from me? I don't have anything. No money, no powers, nothing. So just leave me alone!" Hikaru said getting into a defensive position.

"Woah, calm down chump. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, i saved your sorry little ass. You should be thanking me. Like a God." Kisame said humorously.

"Why did you?".

Just then another akatsuki member came carrying fruits but this one didn't have his coat on.

"There's two of you!" Hikaru asked defeated. 'So, he gave me his cloak?' His stomach growled which made him blush a little by embarrassment. All he saw was a flash of red and then a slight pain in his chest."Oi!" 'Still slightly dazed. I couldn't even catch an apple.'

Itachi let out a small smirk that left right when Kisame saw him, also smirking with a knowing look. Itachi saw his son pick up the apple at stare at it cautiously.

"Eat it. We've got a long way to go" He said flatly coming towards Hikaru. He tensed up wondering what he was going to do to him. But all the missing nin did was pick up his cloak and dusted it off. Putting it on, he didn't even look at Hikaru when he spoke.

Hikaru looked up at him tho,"Where are we going exactly? What do you want with me? I'm not special!" Hikaru was frustrated. They just took him as a captive, and he can't do anything about it. He started crushing the apple but then he remember he was hungry. 'Ugh, might as well. It's not like I can take them down' He took a bite of it and found it was perfectly normal. "Can I at least know your name" He asked curiously to Itachi.

"That is not important now" Itachi left to stand by Kisame and ate his part while Kisame just stood, watching the woods.

Hikaru didn't push it and finished his fruit, not really feeling full but he didn't want their help or food. 'I'm their captive. Why are they treating me like..not a captive?' He saw the black-haired one staring at him. 'Odd. We have the same eyes and hair. Must be a coincident ' But Hikaru was still wondering about him when Kisame spoke.

"Were leaving. I've got your weapon pouch if you try anything. It'll take longer walking so were going to shadow jump through the trees. Don't try escaping or ..you get it."

Hikaru gulped. All he could do was be capture and wait for someone to save him, which he was certain will happen.

That's how it all went for three days. They stopped to rest when Hikaru was tired and ate. Then Kisame ran on his right, with the other on his left. Somewhere along the trip Kisame told him that the ninja was named Itachi. When they were close to the hideout, the blindfolded an angry Hikaru. 'It's not like I'm going to remember where it is. Heck, I don't even know where we are!'

A couple of hours later.. "We're here," Itachi said. Hikaru didn't know where 'here' was but once they took of the blind fold, he was inside some dark cave, with a statue in front. 'Uhh, well this is scary'

They walked further to the middle where another akatsuki member was. Kisame and Itachi left Hikaru in the middle and out of nowhere all the other akatsuki came out and made a circle around the frighten boy. Itachi didn't show it but he was nervous for the boy who looked all around him in fear that they were going to attack him.

"Hikaru Gainsborugh" the one at the front with orange hair said. Itachi was a bit surprise he knew who he was..

Hikaru immediately knew he was the leader and out of habit and courtesy, he bowed down. He knew when to respect those older and powerful than him, even if they were they enemy that might kill him.

Pein smirked. "I see your mother has taught you well. She was always the more polite one."

Hikaru looked up surprised,"You know my mother?"

"Of course I do. We are siblings."

This time everyone, including Itachi, were shocked. No one expected those words to come out, let alone their leader to be open about his past.

"You're my uncle?"


	4. UPDATE PLEASE READ !

**!PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY!**

A/N: Hello! This is very Important because it talks about my story and how things are possible. It's a clear-up! So first Pein is not that old maybe around 32 and his parents died when he was twelve when Aerith was just here, Pein was born with the kekkei genkkei and so was Aerith, Madara didn't put it into him. Aerith chose never to activate hers (plus she doesn't really know how to use it but can if she really needs to)

They are both from the Senju and Uzimake clan and Naruto used to call Aerith his 'aunt' but not in public. She really only started talking to him when he be came a ninja and she was 17, because she knew he needed to go throw what he went through to make him stronger. She sometimes buy food for him and let Hikaru play with Naruto. She was raised by Nagato and when she was 10 she was already a ninja but then got kidnapped because of Rinnegan. The Leaf Village ninjas saved her, unknowing what village she came from and just took her to their village. She decided to stay there and messaged Nagato that she was going to live here now by herself, knowing her brother was going to object since they killed their parents but saved her. Then she met Itachi and they bonded. Alot:). She didn't tell anyone about her past and that she was a ninja from Amegakure besides the Hokage. By now Nagato was Pein but was there for Hikaru's birth, coming in the night when nobody was there.

.Up until she was 17, Nagato had been sending her money which made her well-off, tho she wanted to earn the money for her self so never really used it and gave it to the village. The Hokage didn't even know about this. He stopped when she meet him at 18 years old and told him she was in ANBU and didn't want his might be some flashbacks soon about it, i don't know but I really am working hard on the stories. I want to write a couple chapters just in case before I post up more. I really like this story and I know where i'm going with it, but It still takes time. I just wanted to update so you all know that I'm still going to write just haven't had time. I know most people won't read this but it's important info!

I don't know if I am missing anything but please feel free to ask about anything in reviews of PM but if you have a suggestions PM me! All is really appreciated, I know people are reading my story because of the traffic thing , so Thank you Very Much!:)  
Merci! Au revoir!  
-ronni3


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am back, and with more chapters to post up! They will be posted up every week on Monday, this being an exception so expect one this Monday. And I realized I didn't talk about Aerith's relationship with Sasuke. They were close, almost like they're brothers and sisters. She was close to both Naurto and Sasuke but she interacted with Lil Sasuke more. He knew about her son Hikaru but doesn't mention that they are nephews and uncles in public. Nobody knows that she had his brothers son, they thought she was a whore going off with someone else after Itachi left. Even though Hikaru looks like Itachi, they don't put 2 and 2 together lol. They did know about her relationship with him and they were so close. But now they are nice to her except some of them. Okie onto story!

FlashBack~

"Hey Aerith-chan! Wait up!" a young boy around 5 with big, happy eyes ran up to the girl in front of him.

A 10 years old Aerith stopped walking and turned around to face the boy. She was out on her usual morning stroll in the small forest Konaha has, going to a small, clearing (not her secret one) where she has her flowers grow. "Oh, hello Sasuke, come to help me pick flowers?" she smiled sweetly at the little boy.

"Well, I wanted you to see me practice. I'm trying to learn how to throw a shuriken but Itachi was busy so maybe you could help me?" he asked with his eyes pleading cutely.

"You know I'm not a ninja but I'll try" she said.

They walked a different route in the forest, towards a training ground that was close by. When they got there, Aerith took a seat by a tree that provided her some shade and set down her basket.

"Okay, let's see what you got Sasuke,"

Sasuke took out a shuriken star and threw it at one of the wood trunk, missing. He looked upset but got encouraged by Aerith's cheering him

"It's okay, You got this one!"

She watched him miss again and again for a little bit more than an hour.

'He's training so hard and yet he keeps missing. He's starting to get tired, maybe I'll take him to go eat. We'll invite Itachi if he's not busy of course.'

Aerith called Sasuke over and he laid beside her, relaxing.

"You did really good Sasuke, just keep practicing and you'll get it." she said cheerfully.

He just nodded his head but turned to look at her. "Hey Aerith," she looked at him, "I'm hungry" and they both started laughing.

"I thought so, so let's go get some ramen and maybe invite your brother"

"Okay!" Both of them getting up, Sasuke ran back to the trunks, picking up the shurikens. Aerith grabbed her basket but stayed where she was. 'Just this once,' she thought.

"Hey, Sasuke. Let me see three of those," she pointed to the shurikens in his hands.

He looked at her with innocently curious eyes as he handed them to her.

"Watch"

Aerith closed her eyes, and quickly threw all three of them at the targets. Sasuke's eyes getting bigger.

She had hit them perfectly in the middle; with such force they went in deep.

Sasuke just stared at them, wide eyed and mouth a gaped, wondering how she did this. He looked back at her; she was smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

"Come on, I'm starving" was all she said before looking at him and bending to his height. She whispered,"This will be our little secret, hm?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had been training with Orichimaru for the past three years, getting stronger and stronger. He was just about to throw three shurikens at the dummy targets when out of nowhere he remembered this memory. He didn't know why he remembered it, but was relatively surprise. He didn't let that expression show or let it affect his throw.

He hit the target precisely. Just as she did.

* * *

Aerith was sitting in Tsunade's office, listening to Kakashi report about her son being missing. She had to quickly change into something, black pants with brown fitting boots and her red short-sleeved jacket with a white shirt. Of course she already knew, but she had to play along. So she just waited for her cue to start breaking down.

"..And we still haven't found him."

That was it. She started bursting in to tears, putting her face in her hands. She can finally let it out after holding it in for 11 hours since she first heard the dreadful news. "I-i do-on't, I-i can't.." she started but her tears were almost choking her, not letting her speak.

Kakashi felt guilty for not being able to find him. They were still in an awkward state (Aerith and his relationship) and he didn't know if he should go over to her and comfort her, hugging her. "We are doing our best, not resting until we find him. I personally will, with Lady Tsunade's permission, lead the team. Many people are willing to help, even Naruto."

Aerith looked up. She looked like crap with bags under eyes and red nose while tears stained her face. She never cried in front of people, only when she was laughing at a really humorous joke. She suddenly had a stroke of anger. It was Tsunade's entire fault. She could of ask someone else for help! But it was also all her fault. She should have listen to her sons plead for her to stay. She was scared. Not knowing if he was okay or not.

"It's all my fault! He started crying while at dinner, pleading for me to stay. I should've listened! Now he's all probably hurt, with his captors." Aerith sniffled, blaming everything on her.

"Aerith, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do, visiting your friend that was ill and needed your medical herbs was a very important task. Especially if they are an important aspect to the village. You had planned for his will being to be taken care of, he simply was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He shouldn't have wondered the forests by himself at night. Any ninja would know that. But noone is to blame here. We all took a little part of this unfortunate event somehow. There's no time for weeping, we need to be productive while his scent is still relatively fresh. The Inuzuka clan would love to return a favor for you, since you've helped them many times in the past." Tsunade said.

She was right. We need to be out there looking for him, not here talking and crying. "But maybe Aerith, you'll like to rest and then freshen up a bit. I know you must be tired from your long journey and don't try to deny you really need the rest." she added.

Aerith didn't want to rest she wanted to go and find her little boy. But alas, the brought up of a much needed rest was overcoming her. Besides, how can you look for him when she's half dying of fatigue? Aerith just nodded, already tiredness seeping over her. 'Oh great, I have to walk home' she got up stumbling a little but catching herself and smiled lightly. "Better be on my way"

"If I may, I would like to escort Aerith home. She seems a bit-uh unsteady on her feet," Kakashi also smiled, chuckling lightly at her small fall. This situation seems a bit too familiar.

"Sounds like a good idea. Make sure she actually gets some rest." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Everyone just stood there. Waiting for his reply.

"And you're my nephew," he stated.

Hikaru was speechless. 'Mom never told me I had an uncle..what else didn't she tell me?' "I-i don't, no. I don't believe you! Next thing you're going to say is that my father is alive!." he said unbelieving. He's been thinking about his dad lately.. "Is he..?"

Itachi tensed and Pein perked up his eyebrow. Nobody ,besides Kisame, really understood what was going on.

"Well, this is about us now. There will be a time and place for that subject to be covered. As for not believing me, understandable. Come here boy."

Pein said while extending his hand.

'Might as well.. ' Hikaru's one thought as he walked forward, reaching Pein. Standing in front of Pein, he suddenly realized..he didn't know his name. "Wait, what is your name?"

Pein didn't reply but just placed his hand on HIkaru's hand as it started glowing a light yellow. Hikaru saw a whole different scene play in front of him. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees on the floor, panting. Pein just stood calmly and patiently, knowing the boy was not strong enough to handle a memory justu with his unclear mind at the moment.

Still on the floor, Hikaru thought back to what he just saw:

His mother, 4 or so years old, in a rainy, poor village running through the streets excitedly when she bumps into this red headed teenager with the exact same eyes as the man who claimed to be his uncle. "Ni-san! Look! Look!" a tiny Aerith said while holding out her baby hands. There, in her palm was a small white snowdrop flower. "I grew it all myself and Ko-chan said 'Go show Nagato' so here I am." Of course, If anyone can grow anything in this sad place, it was Aerith.

"What does it mean" he asked.

"Hope"

Then a quick one with Nagato becoming Pein.

Hikaru was now physically and mentally tired now. All he wanted to do was curl up in his mother's bed and sleep by her side while she sings to him a lullaby. He put his hand to his forehead and realized he was getting hot.

Seeing his hair more clearly, Pein asked, "Do you know why you have reddish hair? It's because of my father and I. It was a dominant feature in our family, though Aerith inherited her brown hair from our mother. She is a spitting image of her, you see."

Hikaru looked up to see an offering hand in front of him. 'Those memories seem pretty real..maybe I can believe him..' Taking his hand and smiling at his newly known uncle, Hikaru wanted to hug him then and there. Obviously, he couldn't. But he was having mixed feelings..' How can my mom lie to me like that! Well, yeah he is part of the Akatsuki. They are really bad and all but then why is my uncle here? I don't know what to do..'

Pein, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes in the boy in front of him, tried putting him at ease, "I won't hurt you. You are family, and that is important to me" he said looking quickly at Itachi.

**A/N: Yes yes! I know it's short but I promise the others are really good! They will be longer and cover more time, unlike this one. Thanks for reading !**

**I'm Back!:)**


	6. Chapter 5

"I've slept more than I needed too!"

"No you haven't. An hour and a half is nothing. You need to rest or you'll become more fatigue."

Aerith was trying to persuade Kakashi that she was fine and to let her look for Hikaru but he wouldn't. He cared too much for her well-being, besides, a tired Aerith isn't a nice Aerith."Ugh! Your not my mother!"

Kakashi sighed. She just wouldn't give up, though he was certain she would since she's was still laying in her bed. It wasn't that early, it being 5 in the afternoon. "Just rest a bit more, and then we will go and find him. I promise."

"But he's my son! I can't just put him aside for my sake! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him." she said lowering her voice. Aerith lifted both her hands to her face and placed it there. She was so confuse. She should be frantic with worried, in a never-ending search until she found her precious baby boy. "I don't know what to do" her voice came out muffled by her palms. Some parts of her, a mother's intuition, knew he was somehow alright but the other more reasonable side wasn't so sure..

"Fine, I'll rest for a while longer. Then we'll figure out where to go look," she said giving up. Or so he thought.."But I'll probably be hungry when I wake up so do you think,maybe, you can go buy us ramen?"

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously but didn't think about it after her stomach growled. "Alright, stay here."

"Course,"

Aerith waited a couple of minutes after Kakashi left before she started getting ready. Her feelings of sadness for leaving him without word was holding her back but she fought with herself, saying it was okay, he'll understand.

She had this feeling where Hikaru was but it wasn't a good one. The first time she went to look for Hikaru at her garden, she felt a familiar chakra she hadn't for a long time..though she was preoccupied with finding her son, she let that thought go. Now, she was trying to think about possibilities when she remembered.

After she put on her ANBU uniform and a black cloak, she grabbed a pack full of necessities that would last her a few days. Aerith didn't know how long she'll be gone but she was determined not to come back without Hikaru. Jumping out of a window, she shunpo out of the village.

* * *

Deciding to get up himself, Hikaru just stood there. All those eyes in him was now making him uncomfortable. Oh how he missed his mother's eyes. Always holding compassion and love. He was sure she was going to find him, then he can confront her about all the information he had heard.

Pein knew Aerith was looking for the boy, he just needed him to want to stay here. He also knew she would assume he had something to do with his disappearance therefore she would come for him. He figured if Hikaru wanted to stay here, with his father and uncle, she would stay here as well. Pein wanted to protect them from the upcoming war against their village. 'They're both stubborn' Nagato thought.

"You need to rest, you've had enough for one day. You'll be safe, trust me" Pein said flatly.

Hikaru nodded his head tiredly. He was too sleepy to say anything.

"Your all dismissed," he said with authority, "except you, Itachi" . If one looked closely they could see a smirk on Pein's face.

While everyone left for their destined location, the said one stayed.

"Ah, now take my nephew to his room I've prepared, and bring him supper, he must be hungry" Pein had his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and lightly pushed him towards his father.

'That's the same guy who saved then kidnapped me, I hope I can still trust him..'

"Don't fret Hikaru, he won't cause you harm," Pein said reassuring.

"Oh okay," was all Hikaru replied.

Taking Hikaru to the room Pein had directed him to, Itachi did not know what to say to this boy that happened to be him son and oh shi- 'Aerith is Leader's ..sister?' It had not registered to him when it had been said, but now he reviewed all he heard in his head. 'How come Aerith never told me she was freakin pregnant?.. wait, that night..was she trying too?'

Flash Back- ( Itachi's Side of The Story)

It was late in the evening in Konohagakure, every family beginning to eat dinner or just sitting around enjoying each others company. For Itachi, that was not the case. He had finished an indescribable, painful task. Danzō Shimura had ordered him to slaughtered his entire clan to prevent a war in Konoha, but sparing Sasuke's life but he said nothing about Aerith for awhile when he suddenly remembered. "And that lover of yours, Aerith Gainsborough, she too must die" Itachi and Sarutobi immediately said no, saying she had nothing to do with it. Danzō had said if she happened to come by the compound while he was still in the action of the plan, then she must be killed. Itachi prayed Aerith wouldn't come.

To wipe out his entire Clan was his last mission in this village.

Though, not everyone was dead. He knew Madara, another Uchiha, and his little brother Sasuke, who was on his way home from training, were alive. He didn't have the heart to kill Sasuke. The boy was an innocent child, striving to get better in his skills. He still had much to see, much to learn.

Having just killed his parents, Itachi remembered their words on how they loved and respected him, no matter what choices he made. Their final wish was for him to take care of Sasuke, and that he will. He waited for him in the shadows of the room, reviewing his plan. Once the door creaked opened, Itachi went into the not-so-nice-after-all older brother act. Intending to have Sasuke kill him as payment for his crime, Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke to make him think that he alone murdered their clan in cold blood. After that, a frighten Sasuke ran out with the screaming words "Please! I don't want to die!" Itachi knew where he was going and shunpo there. Standing in front of his beloved little brother, he lied that he killed Shisui.

"You have to kill your best friend also..." Itachi urged still standing in front of a shivering scared Sasuke.

Itachi then noticed a small movement to his left and saw - Kami, no! Aerith's wide eyed face around a corner, but she quickly turned back. From where he stood, he could see her heartbrokeness. 'Please, what are you doing here? Leave!' his thoughts pleaded to her. 'I can't kill her, and I wont. Why did she have to be here? Why does she have to find out this way? She wouldn't be here unless it was important..'

"Then one day, when you possess the same eyes, Come back and face me," he concluded and saw Sasuke faint in front of him because of his sharigan.

As soon as he fell, he shunpo obverse of a sitting Aerith, her eyes popping open at that second. "She is so beautiful and undeserving to die..' He didn't activate his sharigan while staring right into her eyes. Tears sprouting from her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something but her whole body was shook with fear. She lowered her head staring at her knees pressed together. Her ankles we apart, tho showing how uneasy she was. ' Huh..she's covering her stomach, as if to protect it..'

His poise stature stood there. Not showing her any respond if he will kill or spare her life. He knew he wasn't going to kill her, but he had to do something.

Finally, he showed her some movement by closing his eyes only to have them reopen with the Mangekyō Sharingan. He wasn't going to hurt her, that was for sure although, Aerith didn't at that moment.

As he stared at her broken figure, she looked back up, eyes dull and scared

"please.." was said from her mouth, barley even audible, it wouldn't be heard from an untrained ear.

He let a flicker of emotion come across his eyes to try and tell her she was going to be alright. It soon left when he did a jutsu that was similar to what he did to Sasuke. She didn't even make a sound, just held her head while tears fell from her already tear-strained face. Then she dropped to the grown, one final word,

"Itachi..."

He loves her so much, his heart started breaking. But this was a difficult mission he took and he knew there would be decisions to hard to make. He bend down on his toes and pushed away some bangs from her face. He leaned in and kissed a sweet kiss on her forehead, as he did to his little brother.

Then he left..knowing he will be back in the future.

End~

"I-Itachi,"

Said man turned to look at the boy who had cause his memory to fade. He didn't know how long he was standing there looking at the closed-door right in front of him. "Hm,"

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Hikaru smiled lightly. He didn't know why this guy just stood there, like he was mesmerized by the door or something. 'Looks like I'm starting to get used to him, seeing how I'm a bit playful' Right then his stomach growled as Itachi opened the door, his own little unseen smile on his lips.

"Oh er , yeah I'm also hungry if you're not gonna stare at my door anymore," Hikaru joked. Hey, he was still a 7 years old boy, although one with a heck lot of knowledge. He walked into his room expecting no toys or games to be littered around like his own bedroom.

"Hm, it'll due!"

Itachi just smirked. 'He reminds me of Sasuke when he was younger, playful'

"Stay put. I'll be back with some dinner from the kitchen," he said.

"Oh? Not taking my request?" Hikaru said faking hurt as he crossed his arm while sitting on the full-sized bed.

Itachi was halfway out the door when he replied," Onigiri?" not turning around.

If they both saw each other's facial expression, there would be no doubt they are father and son.

* * *

A/N:  
Awhh! Okay, so now Hikaru is getting comfortable with Itachi, even though he still has no clue that the bond he sort of feels with him is because that's his father! I did use some lines from the Naruto wiki in the flashback. Next time, it will be Aerith' side of what happened that day. I try not to write FBs but it helps with the story. Anyways, Aerith and Pein confrontation coming soon! Thank you for reading:)

Oh and I might just post these up when I have the time because sadly, all my hardwork is gone! Some how they got deleted on Microsoft Word so now I'm writing them in my email and saving them to draft.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Quick A/N- This story might be a bit AU but still goes with the story line. Deidara and Sasori wont be kidnapping Gaara soon but they will eventually.

* * *

The first place that popped into the woman's mind was her garden outside Konaha. It was the last place he had been when he was attacked then kidnapped. She figured it would be a good start.

Aerith landed in the middle, making sure not to step on some over grown flowers that haven't been attended too for the past days. Looking around, she felt old traces of chakra, that of Hikaru's, 2 unknown ninjas, and 2 that she remembered greatly. 'How could I have not noticed before?' she thought looking up at a tree overlooking the clearing.

"Itachi and Kisame..What were they doing here!" she said to herself as she sat on the same rock Hikaru had. Aerth knew the 2 more likely unknown rouge ninjas attacked Hikaru, but ANBU had found their bodies dead near a tree. Hikaru couldn't have killed them, he doesn't even have the heart to kill a fly. He doesn't even know how to fight, they would have easily been able to kill him like nothing.  
That's where she started putting the Akatsuki members into the picture. They must had fought the other 2 ninjas and buried their dead bodies. But why would they save her son? Unless, Nagato had sent them or .. Itachi found out. She hoped that it was neither of the two but chances are they had to be one of them. If the older Uchiha had found out about Hikaru being his son, why would he take him? Obviously he couldn't have want a child to take care of, looked what he did to poor Sasuke!

Aerith got up and tried replacing Hikaru's steps. She used her old skills as a huntsman to visually picture what had more likely happened. 'Okay they cornered him here, he threw his kunai there, having nothing left to do he ran, but where?' It seemed as if his traces have vanished. Kakashi's dogs couldn't even smell him out. 'That's Akatsuki for you, hiding their traces.'

The flower girl on a whim ran in a random direction. Surprisingly it was the right one. She jumped over fallen trees and pushed through some bushes that scraped her exposed shoulders and stopped in front of big oak tree. 'Hmm, maybe this wasn't the right direction..' She was far from the clearing now and she doubt Hikaru ran that far. Still, she examined around the tree, looking for any evidence one of the 5 were here.

Aerith eyes went slightly wide as she gasped. She crouched down and removed her mask. Extending her finger-less gloves she reached for the patch of dirt in front of her. At the foot of the tree, dried and flaky on the soft dark dirt she found blood. But her nose was telling her it wasn't just any one's blood, but Hikaru's. She'd remembered that scent any where..

Flashes of Hikaru's bloodied and battered body being abused went through her mind. 'No, think reasonable Aerith. There's not enough blood for a huge attack like that. It looks as if he could have gotten some semi light scratches.'

Aerith sighed as she leaned against the tree, the same tree Hikaru did. Relaxing and breathing in the scents all around her, Aerith took off her mask, enjoying the slight breeze dancing around the forest. '4 days, 4 days have past since I last saw Hikaru' Where was he?' Thinking about how long it's been, Aerith motivation kicked it again. 'If Nagato has something to do with it..Why I-I just..' She got up as she put her mask back on. 'I will find you, I promise'

:{~}:

Looking around the moderate to small-sized room, Hikaru notice there were no windows and the walls were rocky but not ugly. 'Obviously, they live in a cave! Could've gotten a bigger room but, eh.'

It was a rectangular room with two doors on the right. The door closest to the main door was the closet, while the one farthest was the bathroom. There was a full-sized bed on the left side with end tables on both sides of the bed. The wall adjacent the door had a dresser and some empty shelves on it. Near the far right corner was a small table complete with 2 matching chair. There was a candle on the desk that produced a fair amount of light in that area, two other candles adorned the end tables beside the bed making the room bright. 'Good, I'm scared of the dark!' He giggled silently to himself.  
Lastly, the was a short bookshelf with a dark red chair by the door leading to the closet. Curiosity got the better of the 7 years old boy as he opened up a door, the closet one, and was surprised to see what was in there. A black robe, a training outfit and extra shoes were the first things he saw. All seem to be his size. 'Uh, I hope they don't think I'm going to live here..' Any other thoughts were soon out one ear as he looked at the floor. There was a box made out of bamboo in the middle, he could guess what was in there as he opened it.

"Toys!"

Itachi was just about to open the door, returning from getting the boy's food when he heard a loud exclamation. 'Toys? ..How did Leader know..' He was trying to figure out how all this came to be. Leader wasn't even upset, but in fact it rather looked like he was expecting the boy. Was there more to this..

Opening the door still holding the tray of food, Itachi walked into the room not surprised at what he saw. Hikaru was sprawled out on a rug in front of what seemed to be a closet playing with plastic, green dinosaurs. He didn't even looked up to acknowledge his presence nor the food's.

Itachi's eyes twinkled. See his son, so innocent, not even caring anymore that he was technically trapped in a cave with some rouge ninjas. "Hikaru" he said gaining the said boy's attention, all emotions flat.

Hikaru was a bit confuse until he smelt a wonderful smell. "Food!" was all he thought and said; abandoning his play toys. He sat at the table, motioning Itachi to get closer.

As the Uchiha set the tray on the table, Hikaru wondered 'I don't want to eat alone' seeing the man put a plate of freshly cooked ongiri in front of him.  
"Thank you ,Mister!"

Nod.

Hikaru hesitated. He didn't want to eat alone, since he never really did. Even when his mom was out of town, he would stay over a friends' and eat with them. 'No, don't ask him. It'll be out of line. He kidnapped me! Get a grip Hikaru!' Picking up his fork, Hikaru ate his food slowly. 'Where is mother?'

Itachi just stared at his boy for a while. He knew what the boy was thinking and figured it would be best to let him be for now. He was still trying to get comfortable with all this knowledge and new surroundings, it's understandable if he still doesn't trust anyone as any normal child would. Turning around to leave, he started thinking about Aerith. Oh how he missed her. The way her laughter was like a tiny bell, ringing so softly . Her bright, loving green orbs that sparkled like a splash of water in the sunlight. The way her pink, innocent lips felt on his..

:{~}:

Pein sat in his office, reviewing his plans. His partner, Konan , stood by his desk. Sighing inwardly making a decision, Pein motioned for her to stand in front of him.

When she complied, he placed his elbows on his desk, folding his hands together. Closing his eyes, he started, " You have a mission to fulfill. It will be done exactly as I say, but knowing you, I wont have a problem."

Konan nodded. "What is it?"

"It is a retrieval mission. You remember my little sister?"

Of course she remember her, Konan always thought of her as her own little sibling. She had not seen her since Aerith had decided to stay in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. 'Poor girl, getting pregnant at 13.. Itachi must be surprised as to how Nagato is behaving. Does he know we know he is the father?" She nodded.

After seeing another nod he continued, "Aerith is out looking for her son ,Hikaru. I take it you also remember the child. Though, she has no clue as to where he is or who took him. Bring her to me."  
"You will not harm her but seeing as she wont go without a fight, bring Kisame with you. He will fight her till she tires out, then carry her here. You will be in charge of making sure it goes well, and he does not kill her nor overly harm her. Understood?"

"Yes Nagato, she will not be harmed by my hands nor will she be killed by Kisame's." she replied. Of course she wouldn't kill her. Aerith is one of the few people she actually cares about. Truth be told, she is happy to be able to see her again. She knew Pein's plans to have her stay here and did not question his thinking.

"Good. You are dismissed."

:{~}:

"What do you mean a mission with you?"

"It is as I have said. Itachi will not accompany us in this mission, but he will still remain your partner. Now let us go to save time." Konan calmly said. She already had her pack ready and even though it was past 6, she wanted a head start.

Behind the cave, which is their hideout, was an opening where the Akatsuki would normally hang out and train. It was surrounded with large rocks and trees and the only way too get in from the outside was to jump off the rock-like cliffs. It was almost like a bowl, with a beautiful waterfall at the end and a small lake at the foot of it. The rest of the 'bowl' was covered with grass and trees. There are places of flat land to train on and soft grass to lay on. The way into the cave was hidden by overgrown vines on the outer rocks. That was where Kisame and most of the group were. None of them had missions so they trained and relaxed.

Kisame grunted in reply. Getting up and following her, he turned to see Itachi coming out of the entryway. "You should bring your kid out here. It'll get him less depressed," he smirked and walked away.

He didn't see Itachi stare at his retreating form. 'That might be a good idea..'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chappy! Thanks for reading! Please review, not to be begging or anything..heh..heh..t(-.-)


End file.
